Mitt hjerte alltid vanker
by No No 22
Summary: Hiccup and Jack fell in love the moment they first laid eyes on each other and continued to fall in love in their next life, and the in the next life, and in the next life, and so on and so forth. Now Jack has dreams of the past Hiccups and can't help but yearn to meet him one day, somehow. By some twist of fate, he does, but Hiccup doesn't seem to know who he is. HiJack
1. Prologue

**_-x- -x- _**

**_No No 22 presents_**

**_Mitt hjerte alltid vanker_**

**_-x- -x-_**

**Prologue**

_Mitt hjerte alltid vanker_

_i Jesu føderom,_

_der samles mine tanker_

_som i sin hovedsum._

_Der er min lengsel hjemme,_

_der har min tro sin skatt;_

_jeg kan deg aldri glemme_

_velsignet julenatt!_

A low voice could be heard singing in the vast forest near the village known as Berk. It was the only other sound that could be heard other than slow crunching of footsteps in the snow as the very powder substance fell from the sky and landed silently on the ground. The voice and footsteps belonged to a young man that had a brown cloak over his lithe body, who was forced to slouch over from the sack he carried over his shoulder.

_Akk, kom jeg opp vil lukke_

_mitt hjerte og mitt sinn_

_og full av lengsel sukke:_

_Kom, Jesus, dog herinn!_

_Det er ei fremmed bolig,_

_du har den selv jo kjøpt,_

_så skal du blive trolig_

_her i mitt hjerte svøpt._

Eyes that were such a vibrant blue that they resembled the blue pigment of the tree's shadows in the snow looked up as the lone figure came to the edge of a cove; the soft singing ceased. They gazed on and took in every detail of the enclosed area which mostly consisted of a lake frozen over and an untouched blanket of snow over the rest of the area. He stood there for a while before he circled around the cove until he found a place where he could climb down from. Slowly and carefully, the young man made his way down till his feet touched the ground, utterly spoiling the once flawless snow. Adjusting the sack on his shoulder, he ventures towards the frozen lake and comes to a complete stop when he was at the edge.

The man cautiously takes a step forward and leans his weight into that step, to test if it was safe to go any farther. Satisfied when he didn't hear or see any signs of the ice breaking, he continued forward with even slower and more cautious steps than before. It wasn't long before the solitary male was standing at the center of the lake, at the center of the cove. He tilted his head up towards the sky and he watched the snow fall with those vibrant blue eyes. Pale hands reached up and pulled down the hood that hid his features from the world, and revealed an equally pale but handsome young man with hair that could compete with the snow's pureness. A crooked smile graced itself on those pale pink lips before they parted a bit.

_Jeg gjerne palemgrene_

_vil om din krybbe strø,_

_for deg, for deg alene_

_jeg leve vil og dø._

_Kom, la min sjel dog finne_

_sin rette gledes stund,_

_at du er født herinne_

_i hjertets dype grunn_

His low, but smooth voice ran louder and clearer now as it echoed in the cove, filling the silence of the forest with his song. The young man closed his eyes as he lost himself in his song and slowly closed himself off from the rest of the world. Or rather, he would have closed himself off from the world if it hadn't been for the snap of twig that interrupted his song. He instantly stopped singing at the sound of an alarmed shout, and his frosty blue eyes searched over towards the sound. What he saw made a gasp escape him followed by hurried steps backwards which resulted in him tripping over his feet and falling back on the frozen lake. Pain shot up his spine from the fall, but he could care less about his bruised tail bone as he stared wide eyed at the jet black form of a dragon.

"Natt Raseri! _Night Fury!_" was the alarmed whisper that escaped him as he slowly started to push himself far away as possible from the beast while still being on the ground. He would've kept crawling away, and probably run for his life as soon as he felt the snow covered ground if it wasn't for the glimpse of brown and green he saw trying to pull away from the dragon's grasp. Confused, the young man stopped and stared, trying to figure out what in Thor's name is the dragon holding. And finally, a rather scrawny boy, probably around the same age of his, broke free from the Night Fury's paws.

Wide frosty blue eyes met forest green eyes and simultaneous gasps filled the air accompanied by the low growl of the dark beast behind the new boy. He had a mop of brown hair on top of his head, his skin was a nice peach color and he had freckles run across a cute button nose. He wore nothing but a green shirt, brown pants and a woolen vest to keep him warm from the cold. However, what caught his attention the most was his leg, or where should have been a leg. Instead, there was a metal handicap in its place.

"Jøkul Frosti!"

The young man looked back up into those forest green eyes at the sound of his voice calling out to him. He stared at the boy and noticed the look of awe on his face. For a moment, he couldn't understand why he would look at him like that when he had a ten ton dragon glaring behind him, but then he processed what he just said. Next thing they knew, the pale young man was laughing.

"Jøkul, ya. Frosti, nei. _Jokul, yes. Frosti, no,_" he said with a chuckle before he slowly stood up, but stopped when he heard the dragon let out a threatening growl. However, the brunette scolded it, which intrigued the young man. Weren't dragons a Viking's worst enemy? Yet with the way these two interacted, it was if they were best friends. After a pause, the solitary male stood up and dusted himself off before he bent down and picked up his sack.

"Jeg heter Jokul Eld. Kva heiter du? _My name is Jokul Eld. And your name is?_" he said, finally introducing himself with a crooked smile. He watched in mild amusement as the brunette flushed a bit, probably embarrassed that he had mistaken him for the winter spirit.

"Jeg heter Hikke. Hikke Hyse. Og dette er Tannløs! _I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock. And this is Toothless!_" the brunette introduced himself and the dragon, who gave Jøkul an uninterested expression. The pale man chuckled to himself again.

"Hyggelig å møte deg, Hikke… _Well it's nice to meet you, Hiccup…_"


	2. Dreams

**_Hello! So I didn't have an author's not on the prologue, and that was because I was in a rush xD But here it is, my little author note, and I am here to welcome you! Thank-you for taking the time to read this little fanfic of mine~ The entire idea isn't mine specifically, I actually took this up from someone's request on tumblr. So yeah, the idea is half of mine, and half of that person, who's name slips my mind… I'll be sure to credit that person in the next chapter xD For now, enjoy!_**

**-x- -x-**

_Chapter 01: Dreams_

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

A groan was heard from under a heap of tangled blankets on the ground. The alarm clock continued to shriek its wake-up call and refused to stop until a pale hand shot out from under the blankets, snatched it up from the side table, and literally punched its snooze button. The hand the brought the alarm clock under the blankets with it. Peaceful silence fills the room.

**_"My shiny teeth that twinkle~ Just like the stars in space~ My shiny teeth that sparkle~ _****_addin' beauty to my face~!"_**

"God damnit!" an irritated groggy voice said from under the heap of blankets before those very blankets were thrown off to reveal a young man of the age of sixteen. He had very pale skin, hair as fair as snow, and eyes a brilliant and beautiful shade of blue. Jack Frost kicked the blankets off of him before he stumbled up too his feet and snatched up his cellphone that was still playing the song "Shiny Teeth and Me." Jack irritably pressed the receive button as he plopped himself on his messy bed and brought the phone to his ear.

"I'm up already, Tooth," he grumbled into the phone, lazily scratching his backside.

_"Well that's a first, it usually take five phone calls to get you out of bed," _Jack heard his friend Toothiana say over the phone. He rolled his eyes despite the fact that he knew it was true.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll meet you at school when I get there."

_"Alright, see you then, Jack!"_

Jack waited till Toothiana hung up the phone before he let his body fall back against the bed. Oh how he was tempted to just fall back asleep. Not because he liked to sleep, which he did, but because of the dreams he has every night. Every _single_ night.

"Last night… It was the first time we met," Jack murmured to himself as he stared up at the ceiling. He could still remember the dream as clear as day. He could remember the cold wind biting at what little exposed skin there was while he walked through the snow. He remembered finding the cove and climbing down to stand in the middle of the pond. He remembered how he sang out loud in a whole different language he never before has spoken. But most importantly, he remembered meeting him.

"Hikke…" Jack whispered, his lovely blue eyes glazing over as he briefly lost himself in his own little world. He would've liked to stay there on his bed for a while longer, but he knew better than to procrastinate getting ready for school. So with a grown, the fair haired male reluctantly pushed himself off his bed and stand up to stretch. He walked and hopped over the small piles of clothes and random objects that litter his room's floor to get to his closet. He grabbed whatever his hands touched first which so happened to be a pair of brown skinny jeans, a plain white T-shirt, and his favorite blue hoody. It had bleach stains on it when he accidentally spilled bleach on it, but he liked it anyways. Besides, the bleach stains almost made it look like it had snow on it! Which of course, made it more awesome. At least in his opinion.

"I hope Uncle North made waffles today for breakfast," Jack said to himself as he quickly got dressed for another day at school.

-x- -x-

"Ugh, today's math class was terrible," said a girl with wavy black hair pinned up to one side as she sat down at one of the man round lunch tables in Burgess High's cafeteria. She had brightly colored feathered weaved beautifully into her wavy hair along with matching earrings. She wore a ruffled yellow blouse with a thin green jacket over it, and to top it off, some blue skinny jeans. Overall, she was a brightly colored individual.

"Tell me about it, mate," a rugged looking guy said as he took a seat across from Toothiana. He had unusual short blue-gray hair, but it was most likely dyed, seeing as his roots and eyebrows were black. He wore a gray tank top with a brown leather jacket to compliment it along with brown denim jeans to finish his look.

"I swear, Aster, if I try to learn one more stupid formula, my head will explode," Toothiana said as she held her head between her hands.

"Hey guys! Wasn't math great today?" Jack said as he arrived at their usual table and sat between his two friends. Aster and Toothiana groaned before they comically laid their heads on the table. Jack might not look it, but he was a wiz at math and he usually helped these guys with their homework. And although he might be great at math, he wasn't a total nerd about it, but he liked tormenting his friends from time to time about these sorts of things.

"I bloody hate math. And when you have Mr. Pitch teaching it, it's a total nightmare!" Aster groaned before he scowled at Jack when the fair haired male started to laugh at his misery. Suddenly, Jack stopped laughing and looked quite excited all of a sudden.

"Speaking of dreams, I had another dream last night!" he said with the biggest grin on his face. Aster rolled his eyes and muttered something that sound a lot like 'not another one', but Jack ignored him and turned his attention to Toothiana who seemed about ready to gush her heart out.

"Ohhhh, another dream about Hikke!?" she squealed, as she excitedly motioned Jack to go on with his dream.

"Well I might have told you this one before, but if I remember correctly this dream was when I first met him," Jack began to say, before he was interrupted by the excited gasp of Toothiana.

"The one when you met him on that frozen pond?!" she asked.

"Yeah~"

"Ohhh I love that one!"

"Oh for crying out loud, they're just dreams, Tooth! It's not like he's going to meet this Hickey- -"

"Hikke," Jack corrected Aster with a slight glare.

"Hikke, whatever the hell his bloody name is! The point is, these dreams are just dreams. Nothing more, mate," Aster argued before he started to eat his lunch unceremoniously. However, he and Jack held a little glaring contest with Toothiana glancing back and forth from each of them.

"Okay, guys, this is not the time to get your pants in a knot. Especially you Aster," Toothiana said, shooting the Australian male a look.

"What? Why me?!" he protested with an offended look.

"Because you were being rude, plain and simple. If Jack wants to believe that his dreams have a deeper meaning th- -"

"I don't believe they do. I _know_ they mean more than what you guys think," Jack defended himself, cutting Toothiana short. He frowned at both of his friends before he sighed and rested his cheek against his palm while he idly poked at his food with his fork. "I just know it. I mean, come on guys… It's not normal that I have dreams about the same guy nearly every night since I can remember. And you know, I've been playing with the thought that maybe they're not dreams at all, but memories. Memories of my past _lives_."

Jack looked up at his friends to see their reactions: they were both staring at him, one of them being more openly incredulous about it.

"Past lives?" Aster said with a disbelieving look in his green eyes. Jack nodded at him.

"Jack that seems a little…" Toothiana began to say but drifted off. However, Jack was moe than happy to finish her sentence.

"Far-fetched? I know. But what else could they be, other than dreams," Jack shot a look at Aster who had his mouth open to say something. He sighed deeply and lightly pouted to himself. "I can't help it though. These dreams are so detailed and they feel so real. It really does feel like I've lived countless of lives with Hikke and got to know him over and over to the point that I fall head over heels for him each and every single time. And this life is no exception. These can't be _just_ dreams. I'm nearly 100% positive that my Hikke is out there waiting for me as we speak."

"That sounds completely gay, mate," Aster flatly commented.

"Oh put a carrot in it, kangaroo. I'm being dead serious here," Jack snapped at the other, who faltered for a moment at being called a kangaroo, but seemed ready to start arguing with the fair haired male. However, Jack ignored him as he started to look around the cafeteria nonchalantly.

"If you knew, no… If you just _saw_ him, you'd realize what an amazing person he is. He has really soft auburn hair, sun-kissed skin, forest green eyes, and best of all, he has the cutest freckles I've ever se- -"

Jack suddenly froze in mid-word, which caught both of his friends off guard. They glanced at each other, wondering what was wrong with their usually talkative friend. The fair haired male then abruptly stood up, making his chair scrape against the ground and his friends jump from surprise. Aster and Toothiana stared at Jack with confused stares as they watched their friend start to walk in the direction towards the cafeteria doors. Their confusion grew more as Jack walked right up to some glasses wearing boy. And when the blue hoodie wearing teen took that boy's hands into his own, Aster and Toothiana immediately stood up from their chairs and quickly hurried over to retrieve their friend.

"What the bloody hell are you doing mate?" Aster said as he and Toothiana drew closer to Jack and the nerdy looking fella.

"Jack, people are staring," Toothiana whispered as she reached out and grabbed Jack's arm. She pulled at him, trying to pry him away from this random guy, but Jack refused to let go the male's hands which he was holding onto tightly between his. "Jack, you're scaring the poor guy!"

Jack ignored Toothiana's plea as he continued to stare the male down with his brilliant blue eyes. Aster glanced around when he heard the murmurs grow a little louder. He let out an irritated breath, and made a grab at Jack to yank him away from his poor victim of slight sexual harassment, however…

"Hikke?"

Aster and Toothiana froze at Jacks whisper. They then looked over at the male to get a better look at him. He was short, and rather lanky looking. He wore khaki jeans, a green collared shirt, and a brown sweater vest over it. To put it simple, he looked really plain at first glance, and rather weak and geeky. However, on closer inspection, he had pretty auburn hair that looked soft to the touch, sun kissed skin, and behind those glasses were forest green eyes. And, of course, freckles that were spread across his nose and cheeks, along with a soft blush to accompany them. Aster and Toothiana gawked.

"U-um…It's actually Hiccup. Not Hikke…"


	3. What Now?

**_Yay! I'm actually making progress with this fanfic! Hopefully it stays this way… Anyways, I don't have much to say other than please enjoy!_**

**-x- -x-**

_Chapter 02: What Now?  
_

"U-um… It's actually Hiccup. Not Hikke…"

"Hikke is Norse for Hiccup, so I didn't get it wrong," Jack said, without missing a beat as he continued to stare deeply into the nervous shifting green eyes. He had to wonder how long it has been since he last saw these eyes. He knew for sure it's been more than sixteen years seeing as he was sixteen himself. He could recall that one of his dreams dated back during World War II, but that couldn't be the last time they were together right? He hoped not at least. That dream—er—memory was his least favorite for reasons he didn't really want to think about right now, not when he was finally reunited with his Hikke.

His Hikke…

The thought made Jack feel so giddy, so happy, and so relieved. It was almost as if, until now, he was missing a part of him and he didn't realize he was missing. And the moment that he laid eyes on Hiccup, that gaping hole he didn't realize he had was instantly filled up to the brim. This feeling was so strange and so moving that Jack started to tremble and his brilliant blue eyes glazed over with a light coat of tears which alarmed his two friends who were watching the scene unfold between the two males.

"Hikke I—"

"W-well, my name isn't actually Hiccup…" Hiccup quickly stuttered, cutting Jack off. "I-It's actually a _really_ stupid nickname I-I got from my Dad as a kid. U-um my name's actually Henry, b-but how did you know that—"

Hiccup, really known as Henry, started out in a soft timid voice, but the more he talked the softer his voice got to the point that they weren't even able to hear the last words, but Toothiana and Aster could guess that it was along the lines of "my nickname is Hiccup".

Jack looked more than eager to answer his question as the young snow haired teen squeezed Hiccup's hands tightly between his own hands and leaned a little closer to the brunette, who instinctively shrunk away. Perhaps if he wasn't so overjoyed, Jack would've noticed that and felt a bit embarrassed for being so pushy on the brunette. However, he didn't realize at all. Jack opened his mouth, ready to tell his long awaited Hikke everything that needed to be told, but before he could let out even a little peep, a large hand clasped itself around his mouth, and tinier hands pried his hands from Hiccup's one finger at a time.

"You'll have to excuse him, he likes to play tricks on people all the time," Toothiana said with a cheerful but obviously nervous laugh.

"Especially new blokes like you," Aster quickly added in before he picked up Jack, who was letting out muffled protests against the Australian's hand and was trying to wiggle out of his hold. "So just forget about what he ju—AH! What the—! Did you just _lick _my hand!? You sick snow loving prick!"

Toothiana gave Hiccup a strained and nervous smile as she started to push the bickering duo away from the terribly confused Hiccup, who was holding onto the strap of his bag rather tightly from his nerves.

"Ahaha, these guys are just so silly aren't they? It was nice meeting you officially Henry! See you later!" she said cheerily, trying to brush off the scene that Jack and they have created. She gave another nervous laugh as she pushed Aster and Jack towards the nearest door available so they can get away from Hiccup and the cafeteria in general. She didn't think she can handle any more public humiliation from these two morons.

With a little more pushing and shoving from Toothiana's part, and kicking and angry yelling from the boys, the trio somehow managed to leave the cafeteria and into a nearly empty hall. Even after they left, Hiccup and everybody else stared at the doors, half expecting one of them to back through them. But after a few minutes of muffled arguing, a yelp filled their ears soon followed by silence. Minutes passed, and then all eyes went on Hiccup, who immediately shrunk into himself and flushed to the color of a tomato.

"Lay low, Hiccup, they said. You'll be fine, Hiccup," the brunette grumbled sarcastically under his breath as he quickly made his way to an empty table and trying desperately to ignore the many stares that followed his every movement.

-x- -x-

"Jack! What were you _thinking_ doing something like that?!" Toothiana inquired as she threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"I was thinking that I finally found Hikke! _Jeez_! Did you have to slap me that hard!?" Jack grumbled as he rubbed his cheek, and has been rubbing since the normally docile girl slapped him to get him to shut-up so Aster and she could take him to a more secluded area. That was the yelp that everyone in the cafeteria had heard. They were sitting at a table in the farthest corner in the school's library for the sake of privacy as well as not to get in trouble with the library in case Jack and Aster start their regular bickering and fighting. When Jack glanced around, he only saw that there were two other people sitting near the front desk where an old lady was sitting. She was _ancient_! Jack had to wonder if when she was going to retire and kind of feared that she'd have a heart attack from any loud sounds or sudden movement. Jack was brought back to his friends when Aster began to speak.

"How do you even know if that Hickory—

"_Hikke…!_"

"_What. Ever…!_ How do you know if you got the right mate, mate?" Aster speculated as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

"_Didn't you see him?!_ He was everything I described! Well, minus the glasses, this is the first time he's worn glasses," Jack said, as he thought back to brunette. A big and rather goody grin started spread across his face, and pressed his hands to his slightly flushed cheeks as he started to wiggle around in his seat. "But isn't he _amazing_?! He's such a dork, but he's so adorable! He's adorkable!"

Aster groaned while Toothiana smiled and giggled. However, despite that Aster groaned and seemed annoyed, he was actually kind of happy for his friend, since he's never seen him smile so big like that before.

"He looks exactly like how we first met! And well, all the other times we met! Right down to every little freckle on his face! And don't you think those glasses make him look even cuter?! Sure they get in the way of his beautiful eyes, but _still_! He's just so—" Jack suddenly stopped gushing over his Hikke, and that stupid look he had plastered on his face vanished and was replaced by a serious one. Toothiana and Aster exchanged glances, not sure if Jack was going to go weird on them again, but were preparing themselves mentally for the worst. "How long has Hikke been in our school? I've been in this stupid school for two years already, half way through my third, I would've noticed _way_ sooner if Hikke has been here since day one of Freshman year!"

"Dude, calm the bloody hell down. Hickey's on—"

"_HIKKE!"_

_"HE'S_ only been here for half a day! He transferred in today day," Aster snapped, getting tired of Jack always correcting that geek's name all the time. Likewise, Jack was getting tired of the Australian always getting Hiccup's name wrong! And he was about to voice his annoyance if he didn't stop to think about what his friend just said.

"Wait, how do you know that today's his first day?! And that he transferred here?!" Jack demanded with a light glare.

"Well if you had been on time for homeroom like we were, you would've gotten to see his self-introductory," Toothiana said, giving Jack a pointed stare.

"Hey, it's not my fault that my uncle makes delicious waffles!" Jack defended himself with a slight pout before it deepened to a frown. The fair haired teen then slumped and shrunk into his seat glumly. "Now I regret eating those thirds and fourths of waffles… What did he say?"

"Well it's hard to say. He sorta kept stuttering. I was only able to get his name," Toothiana said with an apologetic look as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Henry…?" Jack said, giving his friends a looked that was edging them to finish his sentence.

"Haddock, I think," the colorful girl said hesitantly, her eyes rolling up to the ceiling as she tried to remember.

"Henry "Hiccup" Haddock," Jack murmured, a thoughtful look settling on his pale features. He then grinned and quickly shimmied himself back up into a proper sitting position. "When we first met, his name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!"

"That name _is_ horrendous," Aster muttered with a frown. Jack shrugged.

"Well that was kind of the point. Vikings believed that terrible names would scare away goblins. My name was kind of normal though, but I guess it was because I belonged to a different village or something," Jack mused.

"Woah, woah wait… You guys used to be _Vikings?_" Aster said as he waved his hands a little to stop Jack from talking anymore. Upon receiving a nod from the pale male, Aster snorted. "That's kind of cool, I gotta admit, mate."

Jack grinned.

"Not only were we vikings, but Hikke was a dragon tamer too," he said as he puffed out his chest, looking rather proud of his Hikke.

"_He_ was a dragon tamer? _That_ little ankle biter?!"

"Yuuup! And he had the rarest and coolest dragon too! 'The unholy offspring of lightening and death' to be exact," Jack bragged, receiving an incredulous look from Aster, as if the guy was having trouble wrapping around his head the fact that someone so puny used to tame dragons in his past life. "I'm guessing you believe me now that those dreams weren't _just_ dreams?"

Aster opened his mouth to confirm, but when he saw that smug grin on Jack's face, he snapped his mouth shut and glared at him. Jack sniggered as his friend grumbled a 'shut-up' to him.

"So what are you going to do now, Jack?" Toothiana finally said, after just watching and listening the exchange between her two guy friends. Jack looked at her with a quirked eye brow.

"What do you mean?"

Toothiana rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to _do_? You found Henry again! Aren't you going to, I don't know, woo him and ask him out? Cuz I know that you guys were more than just friends in your "past lives" just by watching how your eyes light up when you talk about him," Toothiana chimed cheerfully.

"Like a Christmas tree," Aster added.

Jack had to stop and think about it. What _was_ he going to do now? He found his Hikke. His adorable and dorky—his adorkable—Hikke, so now what? Obviously, he liked him a lot. He was even confident enough to say that he _loved_ the freckled brunette even though he only just met him like literally fifteen minutes ago. Jack smiled determinedly as the answer became so clear to him.

"I'm going to confess to him," Jack said as he puffed out his chest confidentially. Toothiana made a squeal like noise, which got a weird look from Aster.

"Oh I'm so happy for you, Jack! You just first have to become—"

"Right now!"

"—friends with him and— Wait, _right now?!_" Toothiana said, her dreamy smile becoming a look of shock which turned to horror as Jack got up from his seat and started to walk away from their table. Toothiana and Aster exchanged startled expressions before they quickly grabbed their stuff along with Jack's, stumbled out of their seats, and hurried after their impulsive friend.

"Jack wait! You can't just confess to Henry when you _just_ met him," Toothiana hissed in a hushed voice, seeing as they were still in the library.

"Technically, I didn't just meet him. I've known him for nearly a thousand years!" Jack whispered back as he marched towards the entrance with a positive smile plastered on his face.

"But Jack, what if the little fella doesn't remember like you, mate?" Aster argued, earning a scoff from his friend.

"Of course he remembers! Why wouldn't?" Jack said, a hint of his growing excitement laced between his words. The fair haired male ignored whatever other hushed protests his friends had to offer as he finally reached the door to the library. He grabbed the door handle and swung it open. And if fate would have, right there in front of Jack stood the very person he was eager to find! Toothiana and Aster came to a complete halt behind their friend, who grinned widely down at Hiccup, who looked anything but happy to see Jack. If anything, the brunette looked as if he was cursing his luck for having ran into Jack again.

"Oh, i-it's you," he stuttered as he tried to take a step away from Jack, however, the taller and pale male quickly reached out and took Hiccup's hands into his again, keeping the brunette in place.

"I know this is kind of sudden, and we just met in this life, but I'm sure you feel the same way as I do," Jack started to say in the most serious tone he's ever used in his life, which freaked both of his friends as well as Hiccup who started to lean away from Jack when his captor started to lean in.

"What are you—"

"_I love you!"_

Hiccup deadpanned. He stared into Jack's blue eyes with the most nihilistic look possible, whereas Jack continued with his serious act. Silence rung loudly between them as well as their surroundings with Toothiana and Aster gawking for the second time behind their friend. Then slowly, Hiccup's expression morphed into the angry and annoyed expression Jack knew all too well. His lips were pressed thinly and tightly together and his eyebrows were knitting together into a glare. And just slightly, his cheeks were puffed out. If he wasn't so alarmed that Hiccup was angry, Jack would've gushed over how cute the brunette looked.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Hiccup grounded out.

"What —? No! Of course not! Why would I joke about something like this?!" Jack said, his own eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. He felt Hiccup pull his hands free from him as he also took a couple steps away from him.

"Well for starters, we _just_ met, and I don't even _know_ you!"


	4. Forgotten

**_Ah it's been a while! School started and it's just been so hectic, oh my goodness. But here it is, the third chapter! Or fourth, if you count the prologue as the first chapter xD Anyways, pleased enjoy! _**

**-x- -x- **

_Chapter 03: Forgotten_

"Well for starters, we _just_ met, and I don't even _know_ you!"

Jack stared blankly at Hiccup, not believing if he had heard the brunette right or not. He narrowed his blue eyes as he frowned. He glanced back at Toothiana and Aster, who had dumbstruck expressions. Had they heard right? Is that why they looked like they overheard something they shouldn't have? But that was impossible right? After all, he remembered so Hiccup should remembered too! Jack looked backed at the brunette with that same troubled expression.

"Of course you know me! I'm Jack Frost! Well…right now my name is Jack Frost, but you probably would know me as Jokul Eld, or Jackson Overland, or—"

"How far are you going to take this joke?" Hiccup interrupted Jack, who had been counting off his names from his past lives on his fingers. Jack looked at the brunette who was looking at with a look that clearly showed that he was very unamused. "Your friends over there told me that you like playing tricks on people. I just didn't that think that you…you…!"

Hiccup made a frustrated hand motion that resembled as if he was trying to crumple a piece of paper before he let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. It Jack wasn't so confused and slightly hurt, he would've found it so adorable and nostalgic.

"Look, maybe it's fun to pick on the new guy, but I would really appreciate it if you just…leave me alone okay?" Hiccup finally said after a moment of silence. The shorter teen lowered his hand from pinching the bridge of his nose to look up at Jack.

"But I'm not playing a tri—"

"Will you stop that?!" Hiccup snapped, surprising Jack into silence. The snowy haired teen looked at Hiccup with slightly wide blue eyes, shock evident in those pools along with hurt. Hiccup, who had been glaring at Jack, faltered in his gaze and something equivalent to guilt flickered in his forest green eyes before he quickly looked off to side, clearly avoiding the taller teen's gaze. Then without a word, Hiccup pushed past Jack and into the library, leaving a stunned snowy haired male and his two worried friends.

Toothiana and Aster watched Hiccup go to the farthest part of the library, probably to be far away from them as possible, before they looked at each and exchanged looks. They then looked at Jack's back, noting how his normally straight and tall figure that radiated with confidence had shoulders slumping forward in dejection. This is what they had been worried would happen, and they had tried to stop their friend before he made a fool of himself and broke his own heart, but they hadn't tried hard enough.

"Jack…" Toothiana whispered as she cautiously reached out to touch Jack's shoulder with her hand. He didn't react at all as he stared at the empty space in front of him.

"He…He doesn't remember me…" Jack said in a hushed voice that his friends nearly didn't hear him. Toothiana gave a sympathetic look at Jack before glancing over at Aster with her lips pursed together in hopeless gesture of not knowing what to do. The tallest of the three, looked from Jack to Toothiana before he finally sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Come on mate… Let's start heading to class," was all that Aster could think of saying as he carefully ushered Toothiana and Jack out the door. He glanced at his wrist watch and noticed that they still had ten minutes left of lunch. Great. Just great. Somehow he and Tooth had to think of a way to cheer up Jack in that time.

-x- -x-

After that run in with Hiccup, Aster and Toothiana have tried their best to cheer up Jack, but everything seemed to fall on death ears and blind eyes. They have tried from telling their best jokes to the pale teen, along with encouraging him that there were plenty of fish in the sea! Even Aster stubbing his toe didn't earn the slightest smile from Jack. The poor lad was just staring off into space with that dejected look in his eyes in their fifth and sixth class. This gloomy Jack was so wrong to the two friends and it was killing them seeing him like that. It almost made it painful for them to part ways with Jack for their last class.

"Hey… we'll erm walk home after school, alright mate?" Aster said in a slightly awkward way, which he tried to brush off by clapping Jack on the shoulder, which made the pale boy stumble forward a bit since he wasn't prepared for it.

"Yeah! And—And we can buy some ice cream if we see the ice cream on the way!" Toothiana said enthusiastically, trying to cheer up the gloomy boy, who just looked at them and meekly nodded and shrugged his shoulders at the same time. "Okay…well see you after school Jack!"

Jack nodded again as he started to walk in the direction of his last class: art. The two friends also headed to their own elective classes, but they kept glancing over their shoulders at the sad retreating back of their friend. They really hopped that he was going to be okay in that class. After all, a heartbroken teen and art probably don't mix very well…

Jack got to class with no problem, and he took his seat at one of the many lab tables near the back of the room. Surprisingly he was the first to arrive there, which never happened, but not like he cared right now. His head was full of thoughts of Hiccup and how he could not remember him at _all_. How was that possible? How was it that he could remember, or rather dream about their past lives, but not Hiccup? It's been bothering Jack more than the brunette's rejection, because if the male had remembered, he wouldn't have rejected him in the first place! He could bet that if Hiccup remembered, they'd be a couple right now, right here!

Jack let out a hefty sigh as he folded his arms on top of the table and rested his chin on top of them as his eyes scanned the room, now noticing that everyone were in their designated seats. That wasn't the only thing he noticed, however. His sad crystal blue eyes drifted over to the front of the class where the art teacher, a woman with long brown hair that looked as if she was barfed out from a book from the sixties, and noticed that she was talking about welcoming a new student. Jack was about to tune her out and go back to his moping if it hadn't been for his eyes drifting over to the teacher's left and saw a very familiar freckled face standing right next to her.

Jack's eyes widened in surprise as he instantly sat up at attention, his eyes fixated on Hiccup. He was in this class too!? Well, thinking back at his gloomy memory, he could vaguely recall Toothiana (or was it Aster?) muttering something about Hiccup being in their fifth and sixth period class. And thinking back even further, they did say that the brunette had been in their first for classes too. This meant that he and Hiccup shared the same _exact_ schedule. This both made Jack very gleeful and very nervous. He had the _same_ schedule as his dearest Hikke, who now really hated his guts. How was he supposed to face him? Wait, he didn't have to at all, since they don't sit anywhere near each other in the other classes, so odds are, they won't sit near each other at all in this class.

"Jack raise your hand," Ms. Oswald, the teacher, said. Without thinking, the pale teen raised his hand nice and high, a curious look in his eyes. Why would she ask him to raise his hand? "Alright, go sit down next to Jack, Henry."

_Shit_…

That was the unison thought that passed through both Jack and Hiccup's minds at that precise moment, and it was completely readable on their faces. Hiccup looked at Mrs. Oswald, looking as if he's ready to ask if he could sit next to someone else, but the eccentric teacher was already ushering the brunette towards his seat. So with great reluctance that showed on the freckled teen's face and body language, Hiccup made his way to the back of the class where Jack sat. With every step closer the brunette got, the faster Jack felt his heart pound against his chest. He wondered how he looked like to Hiccup right now. Well it probably didn't matter, since the glasses boy already saw him as some ass that likes to play tricks on people. Which was true, but he'd never pull tricks like that when it comes to love or something serious like that!

Jack wasn't sure where to look or what to do with himself when Hiccup finally gets to _their_ lab table and sits down in the empty seat next to him. Of all classes to sit next to the brunette, it had to be in a class that seats two people at a table. At least with personal desks they'd have a little more privacy! In this situation, now he has to somehow talk to Hiccup and get him to like him at least a little because there was no way in hell that he was going to spend the rest of the school year sitting close to the edge of table with nothing but awkward silence between them.

Jack paused in his thinking, before he his eyes brightened. Wait, was this some kind of divine opportunity from the Gods that he could make everything better by having Hiccup only a mere seven inches away from him? The pale teen looked up at the ceiling, and sent a silent thank-you to whatever divine being that allowed this opportunity to happen. Somehow, someway, he was going to talk to Hiccup and get the male to see that he wasn't a bad guy at all and that he has been nothing but honest with him!

Unfortunately, that didn't happen in that class period. The entire time, both Hiccup and Jack were sitting at the edge of their side of the table as well as the edge of their seats. Not once did they look at each other, even though Jack really wanted to sneak glances at him but always chickened out in the end. In very few words, they spent the entire time in awkward silence aside from the scratching of their pencils as they sketched the till art of a bowl of fruit. And the moment the bell rung, Hiccup packed his materials away and left the classroom faster than Jack has ever seen him move in their past lives. It bummed him out that the brunette was so keen to get away from him, but he reminded himself that this talking thing might take some time! He just has to be patient. On that positive note, Jack packed up and left his classroom to look for his friends, which didn't take much time at all. Toothiana and Aster were quite happy to see Jack in a much better mood.

"Feeling better?" Toothiana asked with those pearly whites for a smile. She was pleased when Jack returned her smile and nodded. They were currently walking back home, seeing as they all walk in the same direction to certain point.

"Yeah, I was acting pretty dumb, I know," Jack said with a chuckle as he glanced up at the sun before he pulled his hoodie over his head. This didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

"If you know that the sun bothers you, you should've brought an umbrella," Aster said with a roll of his eyes. Jack scowled.

"Ew no. An umbrella will make me look ridiculous! I'm just lucky that it's the middle of autumn so I don't look stupid wearing a hoodie," Jack said. "Oh and before I forget, apparently me and Hikke have the same schedule, and we kinda, sorta sit next to each other in art…"

"WHAT!?"

Jack winced as both his friends shouted in surprise and snapped their heads at him to look at him with incredulous looks. The pale teen nodded.

"Yup. But it's cool guys, I want it to be that way," he said, quickly reassuring them.

"But _why?_" Aster asked, giving Jack a "are you stupid?" look. Jack hopped his way through a hopscotch that was drawn on the sidewalk, by kids of course, before looking over at his friends with a determined smile.

"I'm going to make him see that I'm not so bad, and that I wasn't lying at all about what I said! If there's one thing I learned in the many lives I've shared with Hikke, is that he's very kind and would give anyone and everyone a second chance," Jack said with a cheerful grin. Seeing their friend's happy face, Toothiana and Aster relaxed and decided that they would support and cheer Jack on in this, since he probably will need it. As they turned to talk to each other, they didn't notice the small smile that fell upon Jack's lips.

"But sometimes that kindness cost him his life…"


	5. Star-Crossed

**_Sorry for the lateness! I just got bombarded with homework and art requests! But here it is! Please enjoy!  
_**

**WARNING:_ Lost of angst. Implied sex scene. Character death. _**

**-x- -x- **

_Chapter 04: Star-Crossed_

_Knock. _

One knock: that was the only hint of who was at the "door". He glanced around the abandoned and trashed library as he pulled his hood closer and tighter around his head while he waited for someone to open the make-shift of a door. This was the perfect place for someone to hide, since not many people would come snoop around the library, especially after most of the books have been burned years back, leaving the knocked over book shelves bare. But as the silence dragged on, he began to fear the worst has happened. Was he gone? Did someone already find him, and took him away? Or did someone already kill him? Chest growing tight with fear, his breathing became short and shallow, the beginning signs of hyperventilation, he raised his fist, about to bang on the "door", but suddenly it started to move. In a couple of minutes, a large square piece of the wall was removed to reveal the freckled face of his dear childhood friend.

"Hanz! You scared the living hell out of me!" he hissed under his breath as he hurriedly climbed through the hole in the wall. Once he was through, Hanz quickly put the piece of wall back in place, before he turned and ushered his hooded guest through the dim lighted hall. The freckled male, who had a dark brown hair that slightly curled at the ends and vibrant green eyes, remained quiet until he and his guest finally entered a small octagonal room with a bed against one wall, a desk against another, a door on another, and piles of books along the rest of the walls.

"First of all, you shouldn't talk at _all_ when we're not in my room, and secondly, it's kind of a long walk from here to the door. You shouldn't panic at every little thing, Jakob!" Hanz said as he crossed his arms and pursed his lips in the familiar way his friend knew all too well.

"I can't help it, okay? Give me a break," Jakob grumbled in a sulky way as he removed his hood to reveal what Hitler considers the perfect human being. He had platinum blonde hair, which was combed back, brilliant blue eyes, a straight and perfect nose, and handsomely refined features. And like most "perfect" human males, Jakob was part of the Nazi army. But it was against his will. He wanted no part of this war, and didn't want anything to do with Jewish evacuation, but it was either he did as he was told or be labeled as a traitor and later be killed along with his family. Jakob of course chose to be part of the army because it wasn't just his life put on the line, but his parents and his little sister's lives as well. If it had just been his life, he probably would've chosen death. But even then, he knew he couldn't die or else who would be around to protect his best friend? Hanz was the only Jew he refused to turn over to the Nazis. He'd evacuate a million Jews, torture thousands of them, and kill hundreds of them if it meant he could keep his family and Hanz safe.

Jakob glanced over at the brunette, wondering if he was still mad, but thank the heavens that his kicked puppy look seemed to Hanz compassionate side. The Jew sighed heavily and shook his head dismissively, which earned a smile from his blonde friend.

"Whatever. Just try to be more careful next time. If we get caught, it's not just my life at risk, but yours too," Hanz said as he walked over towards the only other door besides the entrance.

"Yeah, I know, I know," Jakob said with the carefree smile of his as he trailed after the brunette who already opened the door and walked in. Inside this other room was actually a kitchen. It was small, with only a stove, a small refrigerator, a counter top, and two cabinets to take up the space, as well a table for two squeezed in the corner. There was another door right by the table for two, but Jakob already knew that was the bathroom.

"So why did you come this time? You don't often come here just because you want to," Hanz asked as he pulled out a tea pot from the cabinet along with a gallon of water from the other so he could prepare some tea. Jakob smiled a little sadly at gesture, for he knew that his friend was only doing this for him and not for himself. It pained him to see the brunette forced to live in hiding like this, but it was better than seeing him off to the concentration camps where he would be most likely tortured to death.

"I brought you some stuff," Jakob said, as he put down the rucksack he had been hiding under his cloak on the small table. He opened the sack and started to pull out a couple of loaves of bread, canned food of various kinds, a bar of soap, some tea bags, a cup each of sugar and salt, and a little box of coffee. Jakob looked over at Hanz who was eyeing the coffee specifically, and gave him a crooked smile. "This is all I could manage, but hey, I snagged you some coffee."

Hanz looked up at his blonde friend with a rather placid expression before he offered him that dorky smile of his.

"How you manage to keep me safe is a mystery, Jakob," the brunette said with a laugh. Jakob let a chuckle of his own as his Jewish friend approached him and the table so he could look at the stuff. "Oh wow, you even got me the kind of soap I like!"

"Of course. It's the least I can do Hanz."

Hanz regarded his friend for a moment as he held the bar of soap in his hands.

"This whole thing isn't your fault, you know," Hanz said, his voice soft as if he was trying to make his words sound more gentle.

"I know. But I wish you didn't have to go through this. If only I had seen this coming, I would've taken you away from here," Jakob said. He had started off talking calmly, but by the end there was passive anger and resentment laced between his words as he curled his hand into a tight fist. Hanz knitted his brows together and opened his mouth to say something, but he was silenced when Jakob turned to look at him with the most unwavering expression he's ever seen his friend have before. "I'll keep you safe at all costs, Hanz. I promise you."

Involuntarily, the brunette's freckled cheeks reddened to a rosy color as he batted his slightly wide eyes. Jakob of course noticed this, and realized that what he just said almost sounded as if he were Hanz's lover or something weird like that.

"I-I mean, because you're my best friend, _ja_!?" the blonde said maybe a little too quickly for comfort, because an awkward silence settled between the two teens.

"Maybe you should go. I wouldn't want you to get caught by other soldiers," Hanz said as pursed his lips together. Jakob sighed softly, since he knew that when his friend made that face, it meant that he was embarrassed and didn't want to talk for a while. But he guessed that the Jewish male was right too. It would be too risky for him to stay away from his squad especially when it wasn't even night yet.

"Alright," was all Jakob said as he picked up his now empty rucksack and tucked under his cloak so it was out of view. He then gestured with the tilt of his head for Hanz to lead the way back to the entrance of this secret room. The Jewish brunette gave slight nod before he did just that, and lead his friend out of the kitchen and out of his personal room. The walk down the long hall was silent, as it should be since they can never be too sure if a soldier or anyone that would rat them out could be nearby. But it wasn't only that that was keeping them from talking, or at least keeping Jakob from talking.

"So, I'll try to come visit you when I get the chance," Jakob whispered as quietly as possible as he slipped through the hole in the wall. He looked back at Hanz as he pulled his hood over his head, his diamond blue eyes met emerald green, and Jakob couldn't help but stare at them. He always had found Hanz's eyes extremely beautiful, because it wasn't every day that you see a Jew with green eyes. They really complimented his tanned skin and that dark brown of his, which, by the way, wasn't as curly as most Jew's hair are. But it suited him, it made him look rather cute.

Jakob felt his face heat up and tried to ignore the inquisitive expression Hanz gave him. He hastily said his good-byes before he turned away and started to walk away. However, it wasn't until he heard his friend move the square piece back into place did he let out a heavy sigh. Definitely more than one reason that kept him from talking.

-x- -x-

He was running. Running as fast as he could while using the night as his cover. His sides were burning from the lack of oxygen he was getting into his lungs, but he could care less about the stinging pain right now. All Jakob cared right now was getting to Hanz as fast as he could, all the while praying to God that he was still there in that hidden room and trying to ignore the fact that he might not see that freckled face ever again. He didn't want to think that at all, because if he lost Hanz, he lost all meaning to live.

_"Hey Jakob! Did you hear?"_

_Jakob looked over at one of his bunkmate, another "perfect" human-being as himself, as he was getting ready for bed. _

_"What?" Jakob said as he looked back down to the sheets he was laying out to sleep with, his tone and body language screaming that he didn't care what the other soldier had to say._

_"Christof's squad arrested some Jews today!" his bunkmate said. He always seemed to forget his name. _

_"So what? That happens nearly every day," Jakob said with a roll of his eyes as he got in bed while the other climbed up to the top bunk only to look down at him with a malicious smirk. _

_"Yeah but some of these Jews were hiding in this secret room. They had a trap door so it was no wonder why we couldn't find them! From what I heard they're going to be sent off to the concentration camps in the morning and—"_

Jack was panting heavily as he finally reached the abandoned library. His normally calm or playful eyes were stricken with panic as he stumbled up the steps and through the entrance doors that were broken on their hinges. After hearing his bunkmate say that they found Jews in a secret room, Jakob swore that his heart had stopped completely. And for that moment, and even now as he frantically went over to the place the trap door should be and knocked on it once, he had thought that his world was shattering. It shouldn't be though. Because even if he lost Hanz he'd still have his parents and sister, and they should mean more than the world to him. But as the seconds ticked by and the silence grew thicker and rung in his ears, he was starting to realize that his own family weren't more important than the world. Hanz was more important than his _family. _Hanz was more important than the _world_. Because Hanz _is _his world.

"Come on, please be there. Please answer the door. Oh god, please," Jakob whispered under his breath as tears started to form in those cerulean eyes of his. Over and over, he kept whispering and begging to any God that was listening right now that Hanz, _his_ Hanz, was alright! "I swore… I swore to you Hanz. God fucking damnit! _I swore to you!_"

Jakob was close to sobbing hysterically when the wall finally moved. Jakob's wide and teary eyes stared dumbfounded at the sleepy and slightly grumpy face of Hanz.

"Jakob? It's the middle of the night, you shouldn't be her—"

Hanz was cut off from whatever he was whispering as his blonde friend wrapped his arms around his smaller frame and held onto him like a lifeline.

"Thank God. Thank God…!" Jakob whispered over and over against the flustered and confused Hanz's neck. Actually, confused was an understatement, the brunette was alarmed and worried for his friend. Never before in all his life knowing Jakob had he seen the blonde this desperate and mortified. Pursing his lips together anxiously, the Jewish male quietly whispered to Jakob to come inside or else the risk being found. Surprisingly the blonde listened to him and stumbled through the hole but still clung to Hanz tightly with trembling hands. It took a bit of quiet and gentle coaxing, but Hanz managed to pry Jakob off of him so he could put the "door" back into place. Once that was done, the brunette to hold of the blonde's hand and led him down the long and dark hall, Jokob's quiet sobbing the only thing breaking the silence.

Once they were in his room, Hanz sat his friend down on his bed before going to the kitchen to make some tea so it could calm the blonde's nerves. Five minutes later, the brunette was sitting in a chair across from Jakob, who was sipping on his tea quietly with slightly puffy and red eyes.

"What happened?" Hanz finally asked. Jakob paused in mid sip before he put down his cup of tea on the bed side table. He clasped his hands together and fixated his gaze at some random spot on the ground.

"Earlier… Someone told me that one of the squads eradicated Jewish people from a secret room today, and… When I thought it was you, I just panicked. I had to wait to sneak out of bed two hours after lights out," Jakob suddenly looked up from his quiet mumbling and continued in a pained voice, "Do you have any idea just how painful those two hours were? They were _excruciating_…! I-I kept wondering over and over to myself if you were okay, if you were one of the Jews they found, and wondering how I would ever forgive myself if they had found you. Hanz, I thought I lost you! I-I thought th—that I would never see you again! I was so scared!"

Jakob buried his face in his hands, his shoulders trembling just the slightest. His hair was messy and spiked in odd places, and not combed back like it usually was when he came to visit. And on top of that, all he had under the black cloak he was wearing were nothing but his sleep ware. All in all, Hanz could tell how much of an emotional turmoil Jakob had just went through, and all because of him. Hanz smiled softly, feeling moved that his friend cared so much about him. The brunette stood up from the chair he was sitting on and went over to sit by the distraught blonde. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and observed that his trembling eased soon after.

"Well I'm here. And that's all that matters right? And even if I am found, the worst they can do is send me to a concentration camp, and I'm sure that the war will soon be over and we'll see each other again. You're such a worry wart," Hanz said as he tried to lighten up the mood with his sweet words. And sweet they were, like eating a spoonful of the richest honey, but sadly, this honey came with a bitter aftertaste. Hanz didn't know what the concentrations camps were like, he didn't know what the soldiers were capable of doing to their Jewish prisoners. He was oblivious to the cruelty, and that was because Jakob kept him oblivious. "Besides, you're supposed to be more worried about your parents and sister. If you get caught, they can be—"

"I'm more worried about _you_, Hanz," Jakob hastily interrupted, lifting his head from his hands to gaze into the brunette's startled green eyes. "_You_ are more important to me. More than anyone or anything in this world. And if I could, I'd live many lives after this just so I can meet you again."

Jakob meant every word. If there was such a thing as reincarnation, then he wished that he could live in another time, in a better time, with Hanz. A time where they could be happy together and didn't have to hide to see each other. As Jakob stared unwaveringly into the Jewish male's eyes, Hanz's cheeks flushed to a lovely red and he felt himself become very self-conscious of how close they actually were.

"Y-you can't possibly mean that—"

"I do," Jakob said, cutting his friend off once again. And to add more emphasis to his words, the blonde placed a hand over the brunette's much smaller hand and held it firmly. "I mean every word of it. And so much more, Hanz."

Jakob could feel Hanz start to tremble in his grip as they stared into each other's eyes, unspoken words being exchanged between them. Jakob knew that he had gotten his feelings across to his friend, when the freckled male turned his head away with lips pursed in embarrassment. He knew that Hanz didn't want to talk anymore, but that was okay. Because as he reached out with his free hand, and delicately turned the brunette's face back to face him, and started to lean forward till he could feel Hanz's warm breath against his lips, he knew they wouldn't be doing much talking anymore.

-x- -x-

Jakob ran his hand soothingly through incredibly soft brown hair as he watched Hanz sleep soundly beside him. His half lidded eyes silently studied and memorized every inch of his friend's bare freckled skin. Well, he supposed they were lovers now. The thought made the blonde's lips curl into a smile before he leaned down and placed a butterfly kiss on Hanz's forehead. The past hour was something he will never be able to forget. How could he forget? All that passion and love they made together, he'd be surprised if he were able to forget. He could still remember every place Hanz had touched and kissed him because they were still hot from his heat. He wondered if his freckled beauty would feel that way to when he wakes up. After all, Jakob probably touched the brunette everywhere he possibly could with loving but needy hands. And when they connected, Jakob could still remember how happy he had felt to finally become with Hanz. Jakob blushed softly at the memories before he sighed softly. He wondered when he had fallen in love with his childhood friend.

"Well it doesn't really matter anymore," Jakob mumbled to himself as he carefully slipped out of bed and started to collect his clothes from the ground where they had been carelessly tossed aside. He quickly dressed and pulled his cloak over him before he went back over to his sleep Hanz. He smiled down at him as he pulled the sheets up to his chin.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he whispered to Hanz before he placed yet another kiss to the brunette's forehead. The freckled male hummed softly in his sleep and mumbled something incoherent, but Jakob paid no mind to it as he made sure he wasn't forgetting anything. Silently, he left Hanz a quick promise on a note that he would be back as soon as he could, then he left the room and walked down the long hall.

He didn't want to leave. Of course not, not after they had made sweet love to each other, but they couldn't afford the luxury to sleep together and wake up in the same bed the next morning. But maybe in the future they will. Jakob smiled softly to himself as he reached the entrance and carefully moved it out of the way. It's like Hanz says, the war will hopefully be over soon and peace will return to them. Hanz could come live with him and his family, and they'll live as happily as he wanted them to live. Jakob felt more optimistic about his future with Hanz, and as he placed the stone back, his blissful thoughts left him oblivious to the approaching silhouette until it was too late.

**_Thwack!_**

-x- -x-

A throbbing pain in his head was the first thing that Jakob registered as he started to slip away from his unconscious. The second was the sound of dull thwacking sounds. And the third, was the sniggering of more than once voice.

Jakob's eyes suddenly flew open, and looked around with this wild look in his eyes. He tried to move, but he realized that he his hands were tied behind him to a chair he was sitting on. He looked around, growing angry and confused. What was going on?

"Oh, you're finally awake, Jakob. Or should I call you traitor, since that seems to fit you more nicely."

Jakob turned to the familiar voice of his bunkmate, his blue eyes narrowing to a glare.

"What are you doing here?" Jakob demanded as he struggled against his restraints while looking around. Now that he was more alert, he grew aware that he was still in the library. And if he was still in the library, then that means these guys were too close to where Hanz was. He couldn't afford Hanz to be found!

"The question is, what are _you_ doing here, Jakob? If you get my drift," his bunkmate said with a horrible snigger that was accompanied by the other soliders' demeaning laughs. The blood drained from Jakob's face at that comment as he felt panic rise up to his throat.

"What are you talking about?" Jakob said in a hushed voice. His horrorstricken face must be entertaining his bunkmate, because his malicious smile seemed to grow wider.

"Oh nothing, really. I just found it strange that you would leave your bunk after two hours lights were out. I mean, I wouldn't have cared if you had just gone to the bathroom, but you didn't. So I did the only logical thing available and followed you, of course, bringing with me two my friends here. But I got to say, Jakob, you were the last person I expected to be a traitor," the male said as he chuckled darkly. Jakob didn't like where this was going. And as he looked around to see if they were any near the secret room, he could feel fear grasp onto his heart. "Oh but you're just full of surprises, Jakob. Because not only are you a traitor, but you're also a homosexual. Not that I really blame you. That Jew is pretty easy on the eyes."

Jakob froze from his scouting. He slowly turned to look at his bunkmate with the widest eyes he could muster. His throat suddenly became really dry and for some reason he could hardly swallow.

"What did you do to him?" Jakob whispered, his voice trembling.

"Oh nothing from the usual. We gave him a rude awakening, and shook him up a bit. And well, all that struggle really got the boys excited, so I let them have their fun with him. And one thing lead to another," the male said as he made a dismissive gesture with his hand. However, Jakob was hardly listening to him as his eyes ventured over to the two lugs standing behind his bunkmate, then lowered down to the ground where he saw someone with tan freckled skin covered in gruesome bruises and scares, dark brown hair that seemed to drip with blood, and a face Jakob could hardly recognize from how horribly disfigured it was. If it weren't for the lifeless green eyes that were staring back at him, Jakob would've never thought that that naked body was Hanz. Jakob then suddenly heard a gut wrenching scream fill the air, and it took him several moments to realize that it was his own scream he was hearing.

"Oh don't worry, Jakob. You'll soon be joining the Jew," Jakob heard his bunkmate said above his screams as he felt could metal against his head.

**_BANG!_**


End file.
